This invention relates generally to electrical switches and is particularly directed to a multi-position switch for use in an electrical device having a rechargeable battery.
There are currently available many electrically operated devices which utilize rechargeable batteries as their power source. Such devices include, but are not limited to, toothbrushes, flashlights, radios, tape recorders, cigarette lighters, grass shears, hedge trimmers, screwdrivers, and the like. These devices generally have a control switch operable between ON and OFF positions for controlling the operation of the device. In addition, a pair of electrical prongs are provided for insertion in a conventional AC outlet for the recharging of the storage batteries therein.
In early rechargeable devices the electrical prongs extending therefrom were subject to damage and deformation by contact with other objects. This problem was somewhat alleviated in later designs by positioning the electrical prongs within a recessed portion of the device. While this arrangement provided a certain amount of protection for the elongated prongs, it unfortunately increases the complexity and cost of the rechargeable device. Moreover, in this arrangement it was still possible to turn the device on while attempting to recharge its batteries. In most cases, such operation would prevent the recharging of the batteries and preclude normal operation of the device.
In some rechargeable electrical devices the recharging of the batteries is accomplished either by a separate recharging unit or by a recharging unit integral with the device. The separate recharging unit approach has the disadvantage of requiring the storage of the recharging unit when not in use and of not having the recharging unit immediately available when needed. A disadvantage of the integrated recharging unit approach is that the device must be adapted for easy connection to a conventional AC outlet while avoiding the aforementioned problems of electrical prong damage and wear.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an integrated control switch and electrical connector for a rechargeable electrical device wherein electrical prongs are pivotally displaceable between a retracted, non-use position and an extended, recharge position by means of the linear displacement of the switch assembly. The switch is arranged to disconnect the battery from the rechargeable electrical device when the electrical prongs are disposed in their extended, recharge position. The switch assembly of the present invention thus performs several functions in a rechargeable electrical device by means of a compact, easily manipulated, and highly reliable electromechanical structure.